


Pure Morning

by CaraSam



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraSam/pseuds/CaraSam
Summary: Sleepy birthday cuddles
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Pure Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YataNoSaru (TsukkiNoNeko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/gifts).



> For the amazing TJ!

Misaki pressed a soft kiss to each of Saruhiko’s knuckles, receiving a soft chuckle in response. The sunlight was peeking through the curtains of their bedroom, bathing the opposite wall in a warm light and framing the smaller man in its soft glow. He could feel the other’s dark eyes watching him as he continued to press soft attentions to the other’s hand.

“You’re being quiet for once. Cat got your tongue, little crow?” Saruhiko’s voice was soft, almost amused, as Misaki moved on to start kissing up his wrist and arm, towards his chest.

“Shut up. You know what time it is?”

“Uh… Six in the morning?”

“Yeah, it’s… Six or whatever. But that’s not what I meant and you know it. It’s your birthday now, dumbass.” He could feel Saruhiko’s snorting laughter under his lips as he trailed his kisses up his bare chest to his neck, where he buried his face.

“My birthday, huh? Is that what this is about?”

“Mm.” Misaki hummed in affirmation, wrapping his arms around his neck and leaning up to kiss over his face. “Happy birthday, Saru.”

“I…” Saruhiko started, before obviously deciding it wasn’t worth fussing over and giving in to his attentions. “Thank you, Misaki.”

“Obviously. You think I’d forget?” He could see the other hesitate, and interjected before he could get an answer. “Nevermind. Of course I wouldn’t, dumbass. I’m your boyfriend.”

He felt a hand reach up to play with his hair, and he relaxed into the touch. “Idiot… Of course you wouldn’t, would you…”

“Never. Come on, let me up, I have to make breakfast.” Misaki protested weakly, hiding his face in the other’s chest.

“No, I don’t want to.”

“But-”

“If you’re gonna treat me for my birthday, do it properly and let me sleep in.”

“Saru…”

“Misaki.”

“…Whatever you say, stupid monkey. I love you…”

“I love you too.”


End file.
